Jalex Fluff
by CleverforClever
Summary: A mirror image of my angsty Jalex, this is just Jalex where everyone is happy and stuff. You know you love fluffy! Justin and Alex being happy. Read and review for more chapters. This is a series of different fictions, so not all chapters are connected.
1. Soft

Justin loved his baby sister. When she came home from the hospital, she took an instant distaste to him.

"Hold her head, Justin."  
"Isn't she the cutest Justin?"

"…You can clean off the spit in the bathroom, Justin."  
"…I'll change her diaper, Justin; sorry she did that while you were holding her."  
He can still recall cleaning the various bodily expulsions from his Calico Girl T-shirt. He returned to find her clean, staring at him with those large brown eyes. He picked her up. She was softer than he realized.

Ten years later, Justin was still cleaning himself. This time he had grease in his hair. Where Alex got her hands on koala cooked grease was beyond him. He washed it out of his hair, idly wondering if his hair would look like those stereotypical males who appeared as Italian men in movies.

He opened the door to find Alex being yelled at. Their father would never punish her, not really, but he did not have to. Alex was soft inside, and it still hurt.

She got her powers, and then his messes got a whole lot more complicated. Blue cows that talk, a tank that bakes cookies, leaving Max on Mars… Alex's messes always found their way back to him. Sometimes it meant putting aside his own desires, sometimes it meant they worked together to solve the latest problem. Sometimes, but very rarely, she broke down completely.

She was still soft inside.

Then Mason came along. Handsome, charming, an older brother's worst nightmare, he did not understand Alex. The Brit saw a charming prankster, he never saw how soft he was.

But Justin never forgot.

This time he could not clean up her mess. Mason left her, so all he could do was hold her.

Alex made messes, but Justin made sure she stayed soft inside.

Years passed, loves come and go. The world outside the two was always hard on then, robbing them of whatever faith they had in their family, their friends, until one day they lost faith in each other.

Alex cleaned up Justin's mess. He sat there, broken over Rosie, after losing a girl, again. She knew what to do; she had experienced it time and time and time again.

Alex was soft, and she let Justin know that it was okay to be soft too.


	2. Long Day

Alex lay beside Justin on the bed. It had been a long, long, long, _long, __**LONG, **_long day. Justin groaned beside her. Both were extremely uncomfortable where they were, and afraid the other one would start a fight.

"Hey Justin?"

He let out a grunt that communicated he was semi-interested in what she had to say.

"I have had a horrible day."  
He laughed, "Yeah... me to..."  
"Does that make us jerks? Laughing at each other because they are in pain?"

Justin stroked her hair the same way he would when she was a little girl. He would take her brush from her (she was not following instructions, so he had to help her) and gently pushed the brush through her hair. He had kept this up for years, even after she was old enough to do it herself.

Not that it was an easy job.

When she was little, she tried to bite his hand. As they got older, she would squirm, or run away. Justin would go through all sorts of pains to get her silky dark hair to look nice. Why had he even bothered? All she had ever done was tease him, make his life rough.

"No."

She looked at him in shock, "You don't think that when I laugh at your pain, that's wrong."  
He shrugged running his palms through her hair. He remembered running after her, enjoying the chase, and fully aware that she would have to sit still while the brush was in her hair. Whenever she tried to whip around and hit him, it pulled at the roots, forcing out a yelp.

"Alex... my pain is your pain. We fight all the time, but we know... after a long, long day we always have each other."

Alex smiled. Long days ended, but this would never end.

A.N. This is fluffy Jalex. Review, get another chapter. Sit there ignorantly, and you'll become a politician. Burn.


	3. Fight

Nobody, understood their fights, least of all Justin and Alex. In the beginning, they had both been told that they should not fight, but they did anyways.

Well, the actual beginning starts much previous to that...

It started the second Theresa found out she was pregnant. She was so shocked she entirely missed out on what Justin was talking about. He was very upset she was not listening to him anymore. His discontent grew when he found out that he would no longer be an only child.

"Go on, put your hand on Mommy's tummy," Theresa encouraged. She did her best to explain the duties of being an older brother. Ernesto had been in that role for her, she knew it was important. The baby kicked, "Whew! That was a kick!"

Justin was interested. His hand drew nearer to his mother's swollen flesh. A soft push met his hand. He looked into his mother's face with awe. Then another kick, and another. Then a hard one, "Whoa... looks like we have a rascal!" She growled through gritted teeth. It seemed as though Alex was more active when Justin was around. She would kickbox like a champ, even before birth showing open disdain for his presence. Justin opted to stay home when the delivery came.

When they brought that... _thing_ in, he hid in a corner. They said the word 'sister,' but all he saw was a problem. Alex was loud, mean, and trouble. She was always crawling after him, and he always stopped to go find her.

They were inseparable.

By the time Max arrived, the fact they were fighting was clearer; instead of Alex clumsily falling into Justin's building blocks, she said words to back up what she was up to, "I'm going to knock over your blocks."

Max threw another wrench into the system. Jerry and Theresa held back from dealing with their two eldest. Their son and their daughter became their own family. They used Max like a springboard, bouncing insults off of him and onto each other.

"Well, he smells bad, so of course he's _your _brother!"

"Well, he is cute like me!"

Their fights continued, growing in scope. A fight over a doll became a war between squirrels and a hotdog cart. (The Russo family never returned to that park again.) Magic took the problem to a whole new level. Then school started. The parents packed Justin up without remorse, knowing he would be just fine. And Alex made a nice little friend named Harper. Still, once highschool rolled around, Jerry and Theresa feared the worst; Alex was too popular with boys. All it would take is one rumor to ruin her life. Justin was smart and soft-hearted, so he would be bullied. Every day they expected the worst... and every day the only problem either of them would focus on was their sibling.

Eventually, the parents stood back and understood. It was not a fight over Max, or dolls, or hotdogs, they were fighting the world.

"You need better grades!"  
"You need to relax!"

It was a combination of bad parenting and hopelessness, but eventually the Russos realized that the fights were the binding between Justin and Alex. Without them, Justin would not be challenged by imaginative problems, and Alex would barely scrape by.

College came around. Justin moved out.

Alex was alone now. She had no one there to keep her in line, and her life spiralled out of control. She was pretty miserable. Without him there to tell her she could do better, Alex settled. Without him to watch for guidance, the young wizard lost her knack for magic. Weeks passed as her studies, both mortal and magical, fell apart. Her personal life was not much better off. Harper had been through too much to leave, but everyone else treated her like a crazy person. And they were not wrong. She woke up in a house without her shirt or pants on.

Alex knew what was wrong; Justin was to blame for this. Well, if he was to blame, it was time to go and inform him how stupid he was being.

She flashed to his college dorm room. Looking around the place gave her an accurate description of his college life; there were stacks of papers, books, and a minifridge.

The boy had no idea how to live. Alex plopped herself down on his bed and waited for him to get back. She nodded off. The sound of a fumbling at the door woke her.

She opened her eyes groggily and accused the figure of being to blame for her missing shirt and pants, "I woke up in my underwear!" An attractive blond girl whacked Justin on the head and stormed out.

"Thank you! Alex... that's really what I needed!" He growled. She shrugged, and got up to yell at him. He was trying to ignore her, but she stormed after him.  
Then, something so shocking, so unbelievable happened that Alex paused in her tracks.

There was a large red 'F' on a paper in front of him. She gasped in shock, "Justin... are you... okay?" Her face was face of fear.

He rolled his eyes, "It's not mine, it's hers. I thought I could pull it together for her." He ignored the 'you are pathetic' look on her face. He really did not need to be told he was being used, "What're you doing here?"

She opened her mouth, "I... don't know. I just know it hasn't been right, what with you away."

He nodded absently, "Yeah... like, something's..."  
"Missing," She finished. He looked over his paper. A large blue 'B' was scrawled across the top. No one here was challenging him, so he slacked off. Slacking off killed his grades.

He turned to his sister, and looked into her eyes, "Alex... You are an idiot."  
Her mouth opened in an 'O' and she yelled back, "Really? At least I'm not doing schoolwork for a dumb blond!"  
"No, you do schoolwork like a dumb blond!" He bobbed his head contently. She countered with a remark about how he was like a blond girl, so his teacher would be fooled.

They kept at it the rest of the night, not knowing why, but knowing that they should.

A.N. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. Wish I did... Oh, and I know this isn't very good. I just have a lot going on right now!


	4. Warm

I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. Warning! This is a high 'T' so read with caution! It's not explicit, just... a bit more than most 'T's. Enjoy! Thank you my reviewers for your kind words. I'm still getting used to this set of fics, so bear with.

Warm

Alex was warm all over. She woke extra early this morning, completely by accident. Shivering with joy, she concentrated on her body, never more aware of the heat it had. Billions of cells burned away, oblivious to their combined efforts. Clothes were invented to keep warmth in, but Alex only dressed for fun. She did not feel naked except the parts that were touching Justin. Not enough was touching him.

A warm purr escaped her throat.

From head to foot, she was filled with warmth. She was like her favorite mocha; her skin was the creamy coffee, he eyes like the liquid pumped in to sweeten the bitterness of her flavor, her hair swirled around her head the same way chocolate syrup was drizzled at the top. Her tongue snaked out, a surprise ingrediant like peppermint or pecan, that extra zing added on top that took its consumer by surprise.

And last night Justin had a nice long drink.

She giggled happily. Everything was warm. Looking at the frost on the window, Alex moved back to Justin who was filled with heat. He let her in, because, well, he was Justin. His skin was more comfortable than his 'sensible' blankets, which were too coarse on her skin. His heart beat out like a furnace, furnishing her with a lub-dub of pounding security. Although her body felt terribly exposed, the warmth of the two completely offset the whole experience. His body was like the sun. She remembered Justin talking about how plants had certain cells that absorbed heat during photosynthesis. Her whole body was filled with cells feeding off his warmth, setting her aflame. He had stoked that fire the previous night.

Last night had been…. eventful. She had met Justin at an outdoor coffee cart. She had been freezing when she saw him approach, and demanded he stand in line for her. He foolishly refused. Thus began their two-hour-twenty-one minute fight.

(In retrospect, some of their fights had a... sensual side to them. Were they fighting... or flirting...?)

Alex drank her coffee to fuel up while he called her names she did not previously believe he knew. She fired back with science. The look of shock on his face when she insulted him with Honors level chemistry showed him that she really was listening to him go on and on about his work. A snowstorm started up, forcing them to the nearest retreat: Justin's apartment. Alex was freezing the whole way. Her outfit was cute, but being adorable does not keep away ice particles. Her nose was running, her teeth chattering, twin rosy cheeks framed a picture of perfect suffering in the cold. Justin had dressed intelligently. Once he noticed she was freezing, he gave her his overcoat. It helped a bit.

They continued until….

At some point, they found themselves in his living room. He tried to kick her out, but she just looked so cold… Justin, ever the gentleman, invited her in. They sat together in silence, both stripping off their winter clothes as the darkness fell. She was definitely staying over. Justin lit a fire (was too cheap to actually heat the place, but made up an excuse about 'artificial sun') and told Alex she had to leave as soon as possible. She was outraged, and started yelling again. He yelled back. She slapped him.

He slapped her.

Anger colored her cheeks. A well-aimed knee went between his legs. Justin doubled over on her. The fight exploded as tingles of blood found their way into Alex's limbs. They wrestled, forcing both down to the floor. Clothes were inevitably ripped, both loudly complaining about how they had to replace those items.

Alex could not remember how they got to coupling (although she would take credit) but given their heat and positioning, it did not matter. Simultaneously they started to burn their heat into each other.  
Justin, for once in his life, was an animal. Alex trembled with bliss as she recalled what it was like. They had locked together; both terrified of what they were doing and both wanting it too much to stop it. Alex was out of her mind watching him change. They were both out of control; she was terrified she could not even stop him if she wanted to.

It drove her over the edge.

After… that…. happened… Justin insisted on taking her to the most comfortable bed in the universe. (Good lumbar support, he claimed. Although that same sensibility lead him to use the most uncomfortably ichy blankets in the world...) Although the part of losing control had been her favorite, the next time was… pleasant, like sunbathing in the nude.

He had taken time to pay careful attention to her. Alex's feet, starting to warm from the time in the cold, were wrapped in his ember-like hands. Justin grasped them tightly, like he never wanted to let her go. Heat and feeling flushed through her. She actually moaned from his handling of her toes. He was grinning wildly, rubbing from her extremities to her innermost areas. Her calves had goose-bumps as he reached them. Her new lover ran his fingers through the smooth skin, revitalizing the area. Justin cared for Alex. He was a better lover than she anticipated. (Okay, so she hadn't anticipated _much_ but still...) Although she liked making him lose control, something about their time in the bed scared her; it was more... personal. Intimate. That's the word. Out in the front room, she could have been anyone, any number of wild lovers. Now, she was Alexandra.

Justin studied her. Worked himself into the secret places of her skin. It was not clinical, exactly, more like extreme attention. He wanted to know _her_ wanted to see what she felt, and how she felt it. His eyes locked with hers every time their skin touched (which was often) gauging her reaction. He covered her whole body, top to bottom. Her feet were still snuggly when he ran his right hand between the part in her hair. (Alex moaned. It was not a sensitive area, but he got her going.) Ever last nerve she had was humming with energy. She felt shaken up, like a hot mocha, and Justin took a very long time enjoying her.

And that is how she found herself in his bed. Her head, almost cool in the room temperature, dove beneath the surface of the comforter; a wave of heat washed over her. She let out a breath she had not known she was holding. Justin was there for her.

Like a cat she nestled against her heat source in perpetual discontent. Her lover let out a groggy protest quoting the American Health Association. She ignored him. Twin lips of fire painted against her back.  
She groaned again and decided to listen to Justin just this once. Alex wriggled against him, warm, content, and cared for.

The snow fell stupidly outside as Justin kept Alex warm.


	5. Warmer

Justin was already out of the door and into the cold when he woke up. He rolled over wearily. Alex was there.

_Oh... Alex..._

He rubbed her smooth back. She was spectacular, beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Better than all the adventures of Jim Bob.

Which is why he was gone already. Justin swallowed the guilt from touching her, but not of losing control last night. In some sense, Alex was to blame (wasn't she always?) She pushed and pushed... He remembered losing it, throwing her to the ground... how good it felt to be on top and subdue her... those quick lips and flashing tongue had been his!  
Justin felt his stomach roll. How could he feel pleasure at taking anyone down. Sure, he and Alex fought all the time, but... losing control was too much. He had been more animal than man then. Justin felt, at the time, it was what she wanted, but now he reflected on last night with dark thoughts.

_"What if she hates me? What if she never speaks to me again? What have I done?"_

Logically, he knew that their time in his bed had been consensual. They had done more cuddling than canoodling, honestly, but what if she was in shock? What if he had... hurt her. He said the word in his head, hating himself.

Rape.

Alex was not his girlfriend. They were practically strangers, but somehow connected. She had not asked for this, not out-loud. The snow fell outside. Alex squirmed closer. Justin reacted groggily. The temptation to touch was powerful, but he managed to get out statistics on how much sleep was necessary.

Alex was naked.

That thought thrilled and chilled him. He wanted to spend the day with her, the week. Maybe take it from there. Invite her for Christmas, take her to a proper restaurant for New Years... kiss her as bells ring... Marriage?

...He knew he could not do it. If he loved her, he would leave her in peace. Alex deserved that. She had to have his respect regardless.

Justin rolled over and got out. He had to leave to keep her safe.

One incredible soft, warm palm found her way to his shoulder.

"Stay."

That simple phrase somehow conveyed how deeply she wanted him to remain beside her, warm her... even take her.

"Please." Oh, she was using the puppy dog eyes now **with** the pouty face.

Justin forgot how easy it was for her to take control. Which... is probably what happened last night. (Come to think of it... she owed _him _an apology for being so rough of the floor.)

Justin snuggled into Alex, falling fast asleep beside her.

A.N. I know... I pushed some lines here. Still, it's fluffy. Next; Justin and Alex have fights. (gasp, whaaaaat...!) Oh, and happy December!


	6. Chemistry

A.N. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. Surprise, surprise! Also, This is a continuation of Warm and Warmer

Justin loved chemistry; he just wished Alex felt the same way. Alex was frustrated. She was flirting, heavily with her date, but he was not giving into her advances. Justin was not breaking.

_A chemist must control a situation. He must not allow the situation to dictate the results of his work._

She groaned. The two were out on a date at an extremely expensive restaurant. He had browsed the menu efficiently, listening to his lover blather on about her current annoyances. She felt like adding, "A lover who does not listen to me." Alex felt him slipping away from her. Their first night had been… magical. Passion was a loss of control, falling backwards forever. The man in front of her was methodical, deliberate. She thought of his science experiments.

_Justin laid his instruments out in front of him. He was so sure of his purpose, his plan. Each tool would contribute to his underlying goals. Once he was sure of success, he began setting the chemistry in motion._

She tried to take it a step further by licking her utensils hungrily. Her lips smacked and her tongue snaked dangerous. The waiter dropped their food out of distraction. Justin shot his date a look, which communicated his disappointment. Alex blushed, dropped her head to continue eating.

_The tools were in front of him. He picked each one up, and began to use them with expert care. No distraction was allowed, none!_

He asked her more about her life. She opened up on a new tangent. Alex took plots from dirty movies and put them in her circumstances. Her day had been really busy indeed, walking in on three orgies, a dominatrix, and a disturbing anecdote about a goat. Justin's eyebrows quirked. Her blush deepened- he gave her no recourse as he explained which of the movies she was referencing. Caught in her lies, Alex excused herself to go to the bathroom.

_There was a mix-up in the measurements. Some changes were made to ensure a successful chemical reaction. A chemist must know the situation he is getting into before starting._

Alex forced the other girls out of the bathroom, hitched her dress low where he wanted it low, and high where he liked it high. She straightened her make-up and went to the door. Catching his eye, she made a motioning finger with her hand, gripping the recently removed lace clothing. Justin nodded his head and asked for a check. Alex went back inside and waited, breath caught in her throat. She waited, and waited… and waited… her heart returned to its normal pace. She got bored. Peeking her head out, she found him standing there, waiting. He did the most unromantic thing ever and asked her if she had bowel distress.

_This particular reaction seemed to get underway before it was ready. It had to be prepared properly, warmed… coddled… and a chemist must take continual care to ensure it is brewing at the correct pace._

Alex felt like smacking Justin. He was so…. Solid. Unchanged from the way he was in the restaurant, he told her all about his work, insisting she pay attention. Her lips pursed in anger. How dare her lecture _her _about attention! She had practically given him a lap dance! Come to think of it, it was not too late to find a bench… Alex shivered. Wearing a dress and no underwear had been a mistake. A coat fell over her as Justin, now a bit lighter, continued his narrative. Alex growled at the fact he had picked up on _that_! The fact she wanted him back at that fancy restaurant had totally escaped his notice though.

_The burner flamed irritably. A chemist must have level heat to work. Bursts of energy did no good. Without an even burn, the recipe would be ruined, time and energy wasted. Patience was the intelligent man's ally._

They arrived back at his apartment. Alex, somewhere between wondering if she would even get a goodbye kiss, or if she would even allow him to (ever) touch her again, was surprised to hear him invite her up. Her lips pursed again. It was obvious she was _angry_, but maybe he had a good excuse- like he was only attracted to gross animals now. No… that was still not enough, Alex was hot enough to overcome his stupid problem.

_The final components were coming together. Certain elements were stubborn, refusing to mix on time. They had to though, for they were defined by what their nature was. Once a chemist knew the nature of an element, they could use it._

Justin curled up with Alex on a couch. The fire in her was starting to die out of agony when he kissed the back of her neck. _Oh, hello, now you're going to give me what I want?_ Alex noticed he took his time with her. Hours passed before anything 'R' rated could happen. But it did happen. They spent the rest of the day together. The sun flew past them, unconcerned. Alex was… worshipped. That was the best word for it; Justin was spending all his attention on her. He did not care for her lies, or for her to try to be more interesting; he wanted to hear her talk, to know _her_ more than the waiter did.

_The experiment was coming to fruition. Liquids bubbled as bodies collided. A chemist had to step back to appreciate what it all meant. Even if it meant finding unexpected results._

He studied her long and hard. It was new to her that a man would not just want her body, or talk to her, but truly listen to her. Alex would never feel the same way as Justin about chemistry, but she did learn that passion is not always spontaneous.

_There are sometimes, though, that an experiment, due to the conditions, leads to unexpected results…_

Alex rolled back, for once in her life filled and contented. She sighed, never having felt this way before- she never had this kind of chemistry with anyone before. There was one thing that bothered her though. Spontaneously, she rose, with heat in her cheeks, and asked how Justin knew the plot to all that erotica.

Sometimes chemistry needs some unexpected results.


	7. Hot

A.N. This is part of my 'Chemistry Series' including 'Warm' 'Warmer' 'Chemistry' 'hot' 'hotter' and 'hottest'. I know, it's light on the actual fluff but, there are good reasons for this.

1) Life is rough.

2) The fluff is on its way.

3) There are some fluffy components to these chapters. I want people to see how they can be engaging without falling apart on one another. Also, I put a lotta time and effort into 'Wizards of 'Warts at Wiztech' and nobody's reviewing! :'( It's okay though. I have the next bit in my head. So, enjoy...

"Justin… I need your help," Her voice came over the phone. He groaned. Alex did this so often now… want him, need him… demand him! And she always managed to find a reason for him to fix her problems.

"Justin….!" Her sing-song tone sounded announcing she was getting impatient.

"I'm on my way!" He called. Slamming the door to his apartment, Justin ran the necessary six blocks to reach his girlfriend/booty-call/friend/enemy/incredibly-sexy-yet-emotionally-unavailable acquaintance's home. He felt the coming spring breeze, but it was still pretty cold out. Reaching her place, the genius paused for a moment to think.

Oh, these were the days were he hated ever even _meeting _that girl. The second the door flew open, he had to take a step back. Heat shimmered out.

"Get in here!" Her voice had lost all pretext of seduction. He sighed and went to work.

Last month, as part of his, "you are my girlfriend, and a girlfriend gets gifts" phase, he had installed a new artificial sun heating system; environmentally friendly, cheap, and reusable. It had cut her heating bills down to zeros. He hoped to have a safe prototype to sell in six to seven months.

Alex had decided, as part of her, "no man owns me, so I'll do whatever I want" phase, to take it for a test spin. She turned the power up, way up.

Justin took his shirt off grumbling. Alex had slept over at his apartment (only slept over, you dirty freaks, get your minds out of the gutter) the past few nights, and had forgotten (felt too embarrassed) to explain that she did not know how to work his "heating thingie." Such a sophisticated device required his 'special touch'.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," He said after she smirked about his 'special touch.' Still, this was going to be tricky; the machine was unstable now. He had no idea just how tricky it would be.

Alex appeared wearing a thinly layered piece of cloth and a leopard bikini.

Justin swallowed hard when she came to see him. Thin lines of sweat beaded her skin. She pursed her lips sensually over the straw in her sweet tea.

"Are you almost done?"

Justin took a moment to collect his thoughts. He stuttered out an answer that sounded like, "Does it feel warm in here to you?"

Alex regarded him coolly by tipping her hot pink glasses. (How did she remain unfazed in this heat?) Justin swallowed again when she waggled a finger at him. It felt like a summons, not a tsk-tsk. He hoped it was a summons.

Justin tip-toed into her front room and found his… whatever she was, prostrate on a beach blanket. She had shed the cloth and lay herself down. There was something very… _distracting_ about her posture. Alex had the superpower to make anything- well, hot, for lack of a better term.

"Justin, how about a hand?" She gestured towards a bottle of sun-tan lotion. He reached for it, understanding now how his system had been broken. Alex wanted a day in the sun, and decided to crank up the power. He had to shed his coat and shirt, his sweat had already soaked through.

"Justin…" She whined. He knelt beside her. Justin could not see her eyes, but her hair was a sweet-smelling pillow blossoming behind the back of her head. Times like these reminded him of how beautiful his girlfriend was without even trying.

He did, however, see her left had reach up her back… to the strings attaching her top… her nimble index and middle finger…. Slowly, slowly twirled the loose end… and then pulled it taunt…. The strain made a silent harmony as Justin's blood pounded noisily in his ears… and the loop Alex was pulling on collapsed-which caused the knot to collapse, which meant-

Justin dropped the suntan, blops of the white goo popped onto her back.

Whoops.

"Justin, I need your help," She breathed. His hand trembled. Alex had to know what she was doing to him, she had to! He took a steady breath and squirted some lotion into his hand. Her breathing was eerily steady, he almost did not trust himself to touch her. Alex lay as calm as a leaf on the ground, waiting for him. He reached forward tentatively.

"Oh!" She gasped when his hand touched her. Justin leapt back. Her head whipped around, and those cool, calculating eyes whipped at him from under the pink sunglasses, "Justin, that is so cold!"

He mumbled an apology, absently noticing the right string had fallen off her back after her head turned. Her eyes slowly moved back and forth, taking his in; they were monitoring him for reaction. Alex knew how to get him worked up- flustered beyond rational thought. Right now she knew exactly what to say, and exactly how to act to get him to look stupid.

"Justin, I still need your help…" Her voice was dull. She was getting to her real plan, after all, and he was not participating.

"Um, yeah, I… yeah," He managed to approach her. Their eyes locked. Even after everything they had done together, (the things that girl could do with her tongue, just plain impossible, and how was she so flexible?!) he still found himself nervous touching her.

It was so impossible to him. Several times already, she had surprised him at his office. Alex appeared, often wearing something skimpy, and pretended she was going out of her way to socialize with him. The second he even pretended her presence was not the most important topic in his life, she acted out. The odd thing, besides her behavior, was his. She had gotten him to do some... really spicy things with her- to her, really. She liked to be treated a certain way, and had ways of... having fun. Really explicite, filthy ways. Yet here he was, playing into her hands, as nervous as he had been on their first date. Justin had seen her completely naked, asking, very nicely, for him to put down his instrument and make love to her. They had been together several times, but somehow it still felt fresh to him, downright kinky no matter what she did...

Justin smeared the lotion over his hands while Alex looked on gleefully. The humidity had vanished, leaving a dry heat. He felt the need to drink from her tea, but also felt it would be impossible to ask for permission. Finally, after his stalling earned him a groan (seriously, he was acting like this he was painting that one chapel their boring art teacher had gone on and on in class) he placed his hands against her shoulders hesitatingly. After her neutral reaction, he pushed on, spreading the lotion evenly across her back. For a second, just touching her skin was enough to content him.

But Alex wanted more.

She sighed happily, leaning forward. The strings dipped even lower on her back. Justin found it odd that they were still there, like the fig leaves that Eve had in the paintings in the Sistine Chapel. How it clung to her! His hand pushed past her neck, her wings, and to the middle of her back. He tentatively brushed away the strings, baring her to him. Justin prayed that there would be no repercussions.

There were; Alex moaned loudly, "Justin, I need your help! Lower!"

His hands slid to the bottom of her ribcage.  
"Lower!" She demanded. His hand hit the back of her stomach, "Lower!"

A gasp escaped her when he hit the small of her back. Alex whispered something Justin could not quite hear.

He bent nearer to her, "What?"

Her lids were closed beneath her glasses, dark red lips panting out silently, "I said… I said…" She took a breath.

"You need my help, right?" She nodded her head along with him, "What do you want Alex?"

Her eyes were shut, squeezed on the brink of ecstacy. Quietly, as if telling him a secret, she whispered in his ear, "Lower, Justin, I need you lower."

He reapplied the lotion, and slid it across the top of her bikini bottom. Her body trembled beneath him.

Justin took a moment to relish this; Alex, who was the driving force here, who had pushed him so thoroughly for so long, he continually lost all control and- well…...

(Alex was so noisy in his lab… doing her 'Alex things'... the corner desk found its contents knocked to the floor far too often. The furniture had been renamed in her honor. Together, they ripped apart his lab in throes of passion he thought improbable... The women Justin worked with actually respected him more, even if, after Alex left, visibly readjusting her clothes, he was incapable of doing much but muttered under his reddened cheeks. She had wrecked so much equipment...!)

He took this second to know for a fact that he was needed. She craved his attention, his touch. He was not just a toy, or someone she enjoyed. Sometimes, his girlfriend actually needed him. (Girlfriend, right?)

Alex shivered a bit when his hands withdrew. Her bikini bottom's elastic slowly crept back up, hiding what he had uncovered. She relaxed her buttocks, which had tensed unconsciously to her lover. This was what she wanted- to get worked up- to taunt, and tease, and drive him mad. Just one problem...

"Justin, I need you!" Alex pouted. He kissed her, angling her head up carefully. She was so skillful. As her neck reached for him, she granted him an eyeful of her breasts- but not too much to distract him from his kissing duties, but just enough to remind him how amazingly sexual she was. Her body lifted from the ground slowly leaving its covering behind, leaving the swell in shadow. They pulled apart and she, eyes closed, whispered to him privately, "I need you… lower.

Moving awkwardly back to his position, he went across the top of her bikini bottom.

"Justin!" It was not a shout, but it had urgency, "I need… you… lower…"

His mind froze for a moment, then he leaned forward, pushing his hands towards the bikini bottom. The material was not particularly tough; it wrinkled from his touch, baring more and more to him. He made a quick sweep and pushed it lower. The material reluctantly followed him partway, as if it had told him too much of a secret, but could not recover all of it. His hand dipped down onto her cheeks, slowly, slowly... slowly relishing in the soft firmness they possessed.

Her left hand was idly twirling at the string of her bottom. She would pull it taunt, just enough to _start _to pull it out, then released, then pulled it… then released it, teasing him. A bit, barely half a ladybug, was pulled out of the loop of the tie. Justin took a great deal of self-control out of his reserve not to rip her clothes off. Alex got off on this time. She loved to make him sweat, which at this point, was literally true. Actually, the air had started to cool, a fog enveloping them.

Alex shivered, "Justin?"

The heat had gone out. He sighed, and went to fix the machine. From his calibrations, it would not be operational for the next hour or so. His prototype needed a lot of work. Justin smiled to himself, remembering how Alex had actually demanded he hand it over. She had dropped by his office in an amorous mood. Teasing him, pushing him, finally he removed the machine from 'her spot' on the desk and swept the rest onto the floor. She had been offended the machine got so much attention. What was more important than immediately pleasuring her carnal lusts?! He actually took a moment to move it before beding her over like a slutty whore and-

And now she had broken it. Great. He went back to the room he found her in, but she had left. GREAT! Now his girlfriend was finished with her fun. He could hear her shifting on her bed. In the corner of his eye, he spotted that offensive bottom half of garment lying inside her bedroom. Oh, how his love for that bikini had so swiftly turned to hate.

"Justin?"

She loved calling his name.

"Sorry, Alex, your heat will be out for a little bit." He could practically hear her pout, "It'll be back on soon, I promise."

"How soon?"

"An hour or so," He flinched.

"Justin, I need your help!"

He stomped into the room, and found her snuggled into her pillows. Her bed was a fortress of warmth and comfort against the creeping winter chill.

Justin stood over her, "What do you need?"  
She pouted, "Lower!"

He sat on the bed, "What do you need?"

"Lower!"

Justin leveled himself against her, "What do you need?!"  
She smiled at him, "Justin… I need you!"

A.N. Guess what happens next! No, really, I am sure some of you have put it together. I'm sorry this is heavy on the sensual; I'm just going through a phase. After the next one or two, I'll get back into the emotional ones. The continuation of my 'Estranged' arc is coming up, and if I get the time, I will finish what should have been the first multi-chapter arc; "The X."

-Clever


	8. Satan Claus: Alex

A.N. We are taking a momentary break from the Chemistry series. Sue me. Or don't because I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. You know what I do own, though? A puppy. And I am happy to have a puppy!

...Okay, I don't own a puppy either. Still, don't sue me. Give me a hug. I DON'T HAVE A PUPPY!

Justin and Alex are both little kids in this story, like, maybe thirteen and twelve. Anywhoooo... on with the story.

* * *

Alex was watching the stove intently. She had curled up underneath the counter with a (Justin's) pillow. Several times already, she had nodded off. Still, the little brown-haired girl kept her chocolate brown eyes trained on the chute leading up to the roof. Banging on her cupboard door startled Alex. She opened it to find her older brother glaring at her. He was here to get his pillow back, and make sure his sister was not going to start any trouble.

"Justin," The girl huffed, "Get in here!" She grabbed him and pulled her brother down. He yelped and thumped his head.

The two sat in awkward silence.

"Well?!" They both demanded at the same time. Alex, the more aggressive of the two, began;

"I'm here to trap Santa!"

...

...There was a massive pause. How, oh how in the sweet blue heavens, did Justin **_not _**see this coming? He sighed into his hands.

"Alex... have you noticed how unusual Santa is?" He questioned. And people said that he was gullible. Alex did not realize it was their parents, not some stranger dropping off gifts,"I mean, he is not what you would call realistic!"

He felt her knee move from his stomach and sighed in relief. The two were crammed in pretty tightly. Alex pouted a bit, "Are you saying I'm stupid again, but in a complicated way?"

Justin decided to keep his opinion to himself, but did add, "I cannot believe how immature you are."

Alex bowed her head ashamed.

"OOOOF!" That same knee slammed between his legs, and Justin banged his head.

"Shhh...!" She slammed her hand over his mouth. The two glared at each other, "Do you have any idea what I'm trying to accomplish here?!"

"Do you?"

Alex growled. She had to get off the naughty list. Justin did not understand that. His gifts were good because he was good all-year-round; she could barely remember what she had received last year... except that coal!

Oh, how she hated that coal! Alex ranted at Justin about it. It had to go, how it had to go! She hated how it smelled, she hated how it looked- and she hated how it wouldn't sell or cook!

"Well, gee, Miss Grinch, maybe you oughta do something about that, maybe, oh, I don't know, be good!"

She rolled her eyes, "I tried that! But four hours isn't enough!"

Justin felt his eyes roll. It was time to tell her. He leaned forward, uncomfortable in the small space.

"Alex... there's no Santa Clause."

She looked at him like he was an idiot. Listing her proofs; he was in all those books Justin read to her, their parents (who he always listened to) told her Santa was real, Santa was at the stinkin' mall!

Justin nodded along, "Yeah... but... it's just a story that they tell kids..."  
Alex shook her head, magic was real. They were wizards for gosh sakes!

"Alex..." Justin was using his serious face... "I'm so sorry... but it's true, there's no Santa Clause…"

Justin was telling the truth. And she knew he would never lie to her.

...They sat there together, she bowing her head, he waiting to fix her problem. There was no way to fix this one though.

Eventually her snoring tipped him off. She was asleep! He grunted angrily, and thought about smacking her awake. The second he leaned forward though, he realized... he just could not do it. She looked like a big present on Christmas, one that he had spoiled by opening it too early. He felt really guilty about telling her.

Justin sighed into his hands, he had to disable Alex's trap. It was then that he heard a thump. A lump of panic grew in his throat, and he felt himself freeze up as that famous line echoed through the building, "Oh ho ho!"

He peered out, seeing a pudgy figure in red.

No way.

No way, no way, no way, no way...

Justin peered out again. He could not deny the proof presented to him. Alex was snoozing quietly into his pillow. Justin thought about leaving her, but decided against that plan. He was on the good list for a reason.

"Alex... wake up!" He shook her. Their proximity was... uncomfortable... to him.

She opened her eyes slowly, "Uh... sugar plum?"

He blushed, "It's Santa!"  
"Oh!" She hissed, "I knew you were in on it! Are you Santa?"

Justin face-palmed in exasperation. The thumping outside saved him the effort of having to explain.

Her eyes grew wide, "No way!"

They both painfully tried to sneak a peek, bodies crammed even tighter than before.

More thumping as gifts were deposited.

"Justin," She breathed excitedly, "We should go out there!"

"No, if he really uses elf magic, we won't be able to think rationally!" Realizing his sister never used rational thinking, he added, "He will charm us."

Her face twisted the way it does when an evil scheme comes to mind.

"No, we're not doing that!"

"But, Justin, I can be charming!" He lip pouted out adorably, sending the smell of lip gloss into his nose.

"Alex, no!"

"But, Justin-"

"No!"

"I-"

"No!"

There was a pause, "You've already done something, haven't you?"

Her smirk replied to his question.

"Fine!"

They opened the door to find Alex's trap in motion. Her prey had almost escaped, so Alex jumped on his back.

"No, you're mine!"

Justin saw a danger to his sister, and used his magic to freeze-

"Dad?"

Alex fell to the ground, "Dad's Santa?"

Justin rolled his eyes.  
"Justin, Alex... what? I-grr-oh-Alex!"  
"Justin trapped you Daddy!"

Oh... she brought out that D word whenever she wanted to! Jerry started exploding at his son, stating how much better he ought to know, and how he should be in bed, and how hard it was to put together a Stairmaster! (Okay, he got off topic...) It was then that he realized that Alex had said the D word, and she only brought used that word to get out of trouble. She was more likely the culprit than Justin.

"Go to bed and tell your mother that you ate the cookies, okay?"

Justin threw his arms up and looked confused. Like she wouldn't know who ate the cookies. She was probably in the next room stuffing stockings!

He trudged to the stairs, well-aware that Alex was asleep in her room. Safe, warm, comfortable... he could just see her, relaxed, looking like an angel... No- he could actually see her.

She was in the middle of the hall, wearing her Christmas jammies; a Mrs. Claus hat and skirt with red (dark and light alternating) striped tights.

"Justin... you still made Christmas magical for me..."

He kissed her head, she his cheek, unaware of the poisonous mistletoe hanging overhead.

"Merry Christmas..."


	9. Hotter

A.N. I hoped you enjoyed that little Christmas ficlet. It had nothing to do with my Chemistry series. Now, continuing the stories, 'Warm' 'Warmer' 'Chemistry' and 'Hot', I now present 'Hotter

Hotter

Hotter

Alex wanted to get much hotter.

Spring had arrived. After months of Alex "cuddling" (She viciously ripped her freezing hands into his clothes) for warmth, sunshine was finally making its way into New York. Alex was very pleased. She had spent too long cooped up indoors. Right now, she was ready for change.

There was one place that Alex could go that she would always have fun; Justin's office. It was so… prim, and proper, and scientific. It was like Justin, but square. (Actually, Justin is a square, but unlike his office, he can directly pleasure Alex. Well, there was an idea she could use, see if she could use his office to... hmmm... maybe she should write these things down in that planner he gave her...)

Alex loved listening to Justin try and make sense of her; Mr. Genius, who figured out how to control the environment of a home using weather patterns, could not wrap his mind around how she could pull off leather and lace. (No, really, she had _literally _pulled off leather and lace and he stood there gaping at her.)

She put on some random clothes and arrived at the office in minutes. The commute was good; the scenery inspired her art in surprising ways. Alex found herself making little doodles in her artbook. The words "Alex Russo" found their way in time and again whenever her mind wandered. She crossed them out as fiercely as the "Mrs. Justin Russo" ones. She was Alex, not "Alex Russo" and there's no way that a guy like Justin would…

...Well, he just wouldn't want to marry a girl like her. Sure, they had lots of fun, and he cared about her, but could she see him at the end of a church aisle, or in a two-story home? This was a depressing train of thought.

She bent her head. Well, maybe she could have some fun to cheer herself up. (Get your mind out of the gutter, Alex wouldn't do, well, _that _to herself on a bus… hmmm… at least not without Justin around to watch him squirm… Oh, she had something else to put in that planner he gave her!)

She wanted to surprise Justin. Of course, her arrival always seemed to surprise him, but today had to be something that really engaged his mind. Lately… he had been more about science and knowing stuff, finding those things engaging. It bothered her. Justin was supposed to understand that Alex didn't get his geeky babble, and love her anyway. (He showed her how he could manufacture diamonds in his lab, and how one of his machines could change the atomic mass of an atom, turning it into gold. He had quite a few ounces created already.) Justin loved his work, and fixing problems, but did he love her? This guy was so kind, and nice, and… he did care for her. But she questioned what he thought about her.

Alex felt a hole of fear open in her heart at the thought that he may not _really_ love her.

Hadn't that always been the way she liked it? She was a wild animal, free and unknowable. Justin knew that she would not commit. But why was she so afraid of him not committing to her? For the first time in her life, Alex desperately wanted to be in a serious relationship, and also for the first time, realized that a problem in their relationship was solely her fault.

The stop for her (boyfriend's?) campus came up. Alex hustled out. She sat down on her favorite bench and started doodling a familiar image; her self-portrait.

It was horrible.

She knew every line, but wanted to add to herself. Not the usual boob job or teeth straightening, no, she wanted to add something to her ring finger. Tears blotched the image. Alex shook herself angrily; she never asked for marriage, nor did she imagine she would be a good wife. Finally, she realized what she could do to get under her lover's skin.

She drew an image of her clothes. As usual, she wore a variety of tops, and each of them was dutifully scratched in the book. Then the rest was put in. Alex wrote a few captions, and smiled when she finished.

The security guard swallowed audibly. He recognized the girl from several far-too-grainy videos. She and that guy who was too smart for his own good continually fooled around on campus grounds. Honestly, it was like they knew the camera was there, and her swinging legs were just teasing their monitor. Her long, sexy legs clicked past the guard, ignoring the entrance/exit log as if she owned the place. And considered how much she and her lover broke here, then had to replace, she owned enough.

Justin was in his lab. Nerd. He was absently scribbling notes onto a pad without looking. His eyes were focused entirely on a microscope. Alex took advantage of his distraction, and substituted her notebook for his. Realizing something was wrong, Justin checked to see his notes. He found instead, a picture of Alex's bikini.

**Do you remember this?**

Her caption teased him. The bottom read;

**Flip the page.**

He obeyed, as she knew he would. The next was her underwear from their first time together.

**And do you remember these?**

He flipped the page again. He found a picture of Alex wearing the same clothes he had seen her in this morning.

**You probably don't know these too well, but…**

He flipped the page one more time.

**They're on your desk.**

Justin fumbled nervously, looking up to find her clothes on his desk. Having a miniature heart attack he jumbled through her notebook, "Alex!"

He shouted. Her laughter behind him was more than welcome. (It would be far worse for him to try and hunt down his almost naked girlfriend across campus.) He tried to settle himself. Looking down one page caught his attention.

**Mrs. Justin Russo**

He stared for a moment, expression unreadable. His back started getting hotter as her body pressed against his, "Justin, you look like you've noted a ghost…"  
Her sentence died off as she realized what he found. The warmth disappeared and she stepped back. (No, this couldn't… no, it couldn't be happening, he wasn't supposed to see that. She was in control here. He would get all red in the face, and sputter, then turn around, lose all control and they would spend hours in each other's arms… this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't!)

"Alex," He spoke softly. She felt that hole of fear seize her. Justin knew now, and he would not let it go. And he did **not** love her, right? Hadn't she always teased him? Hadn't she mocked any actual kind of date he had tried to make with her?  
She fled. Whipping down the hallway in lingerie, Alex fled the scene sobbing. She came to a halt at a closet. Shutting herself inside, the girl started bawling. Wasn't this all her fault?

She remembered this place. Justin had been rather satisfied (they had spent the weekend together, very hot) and thought he could get some work done. Alex wanted to prove to him he could never have enough of her. So she hid herself in this closet and called him. He had run across the campus looking for her. He had been soooo worked up when he found her.

The memory made her smile, then cry at the thought she could never come here again. She was always a free spirit, how could she stay with Justin?

Sniffling back her tears, she started at the knock at the door. For once, Alex was bothered by the thought of someone finding her near-naked.

"Go away!" She shouted with frustration. Wiping away the tears, the young woman opened the door a crack.

"Please… Alex, I have something for you."  
She wanted to slam the door, but figured he may be giving her clothes back. Maybe she could put something on and leave with _some _of her dignity intact. Opening the door, she was surprised to find the only piece of clothing he was presenting her was… a ring?

….

…. It was a ring!

…..

Alex shook her head clear. The world was so blurry. Justin was saying something about… loving her, and needing her.

"Alex, I need _you_," Her head was no clearer. She knew it would never work, she had never been in a devoted relationship before, she was a mess, she was disrespectful, and ill-mannered, ill-tempered, and emotional, a poor cook, a person of poor character in general- there were a thousand other reasons to run now. He deserved better, and if she really loved him, she would start running.

Once the world returned to normal, she realized that, a split second after seeing the ring, she had started screaming, "Yes!" at the top of her lungs.

"Alex, you need to know, that, when I saw what you had written, that was so much hotter than anything we have ever done before."

She nodded through her tears. He loved her, he had to. He needed her, he said so, and Justin never lied, he could not, because he needed her and… well, it was enough.

Alex wanted to get hotter. After a none-too-brief session in the closet, she knew how to finish her portrait. Scribbling the ring into her portrait was actually hotter than she thought it would be.

She fingered it, knowing what would come next. Now if she could only get Justin onto the bus for a little teasing…

A.N. Yeah... fluffy and sentimental. The next one is the conclusion, and it is even fluffier. Reviews get chapters. Granting me your soul... surprisingly does nothing. Bummer.

-Clever


	10. Hottest

Hottest

Justin fidgeted nervously. Alex had a way of ruining these things, at least, ruining it in a way for him. His entire family was here, whereas hers had not bothered to show up. Perhaps it was out of self-preservation, perhaps they did not really believe she would be getting married… or maybe it was her obituary in the paper that had convinced them not to show. (It was a rather saucy death involving a strip club, thirty pickles- with seven catholic schoolgirls and a cheerleading squad.)

It was not luck that got them this beautiful cathedral. Alex had redone most of the aging artwork in here for only the cost of her materials. Justin's priest had been so pleased he had told them they could use it on their wedding day for not cost at all.

Justin felt the light hands of his best man on his jacket. Zeke was adjusting his friend's tails and murmuring excitedly, "Dude, I think the maid of honor digs me, I'm totally scoring tonight!"  
The priest looked down his nose at the two, so he added, "In our bowling tournament, of course!"

Harper groaned loudly, "Man, I thought I was getting laid!"

Looking at the priest again, added, "And by that I mean... I am going to get lucky, at... sleeping... on my bed... screw it, we both know I'm going down on the best man, alright!"

She blasted these lines loudly enough that the organist gave her a thumbs-up signal.

Justin shook his head. Harper was wearing the wedding cake, literally. It looked amazing, but he was nervous about eating off the girl. (Not too long ago Alex had offered a threesome with the redhead, which was spoiled when she learned that Zeke was interested in Harper- her best friend and her boyfriend=hot, his best friend, though, was a completely different story. Apparently she could not bear intercourse listening to him announce everything he did, 'oh, I'm gonna push in now, thrust, thrust, thrust.' Seriously, Zeke announced whatever was on his brain. Not bedroom material.) Justin was also nervous about what Alex would be wearing. He tried his best to push his mind out of the gutter, but he knew she was going to surprise him.

Maybe she would wear sweats? Nah, too obvious, also they did not make her feel sexy enough in front of groups of people. Maybe she would wear a suit like him? Yeah, that was more her speed, pretend to be the groom and demand his bride honor and obey her. She would likely stick a veil on his head just to rub it in. Then something else occurred to Justin; Maybe she would wear nothing at all.

….Yeah, that was probably it. Show up, butt-naked, into his church in front of his family and friends (not to mention his priest)- definitely an Alex move. His mind raced, turning him red in the face. Whatever it was, she would definitely shock him.

The theme for her entrance started. Everyone rose, and Justin steadied himself. They waited for her dramatic entrance, and waited, and waited… and waited…

Justin started getting nervous. It was even more likely that she had shaved her head, applied for a sex change, and was fleeing the country.

"Oh, for the love of…!"

That was definitely her. Bolting down the aisle, Alex dragged Tina- their annoying flower girl- to the front. She deposited the girl, huffed her hair messily into place, and stepped forward. Harper took the bride's plate of brownies and gave the men a thumbs up.

Alex turned to Harper and hissed loudly, "Even I can't believe I'm wearing white today. I mean, c'mon... what kind of girl do they think I am?!" He made an impatient hand motion to the priest to get on with it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the serendipitous-"

"Justin!" Alex whispered loudly, "Count Dracula is using big words!"

He groaned. There was no way the first six rows did not hear that, "Alex, relax, let him do his thing."

"What if he's doing the mumbo-jumbo against us? Let's be honest here, they used to smite girls like me during the Spanish Inquisition!"

"And how do you know about the Spanish Inquisition?" He questioned.

She paused, "Dude, hanging out with you has made me a nerd!"

"If there are any here who can think of a reason that these two should not be joined, speak now of forever hold your peace!" Count Dracula was getting angry, because, though the priest knew how antagonistic Alex could be, he did not count on her being so loud.

Alex raised her hand, "Oh, uh, oh! I know one!"

She looked behind her. Noticing that no one else was speaking, she leaned over and whispered loudly, "Wow, this is the first time I have had an answer that no one else knows! So this is what it's like being you!"

Justin shook his head, "It's a rhetorical question, Alex!"

She looked around sheepishly, and frowned, "How come I know what 'rhetorical' means?! Oh, you are just nerding me up!"

The priest sighed, giving up.

"Do you have the rings?"

Justin nodded but Alex laughed nervously. He looked at her, "What?!"

"Uh…" she grabbed his hand, "And we're married!"  
She spun and faced the audience, who were exchanging confused looks. The organist, as confused as anyone, played them out. Alex, ever the prankster did the chicken dance for a little bit.

Justin's family started to throw rice, which angered Alex, "Hey! If I wanted rice thrown at me, I would go back to that Korean shopping mall!" (She had been banned for good reason.)

Harper was surprised when the bride grabbed her creamy bustle and hurtled the mass into the crowd, "Justin, help me fight back!" She yelped when he picked her up, appropriately bridal style, and carried her out of the room.

Alex fought him valiantly. Well, she actually fought dirty, but the effort was pretty good. Finally, Justin set down the newly Christened Mrs. Russo in a quiet storage room. He had planned on driving away, but now… no doubt his entire family wanted a word with him about his choice in women. Also, they had a convertable, and the cops were probably looking for Alex. He had not seen in her days, and that was not a good thing. Who knows what she had really been up to...? It got him worked up.

Alex found, of all things, habits on their way to a nunnery. She petted the uniforms down comfortably before positioning herself. Justin had a mini-stroke as he realized that she had selected this to be their first time together as husband and wife.

Laughing out of stress, he joined her, "Alex, we can't do this here… it is so sick and wrong! I was baptized here!"

She giggled into his mouth as she kissed him. In the past few months, the two had been rather rambunctious. Alex teasing him mercilessly, Justin losing all control and going at her like an animal. That passion was not gone now, just in a different form. There were no grunting, or clawing, or blood of any sort, just the two alone.

In many ways, this is what Alex feared most; being a wife, the absence of wild coupling, and having Justin look at her with no fear in his eyes whatsoever. Yet… this was incredible. The way he looked at her. Before even touching her, he told her, "I want you to know, that nothing will ever be more beautiful to me, than you and that dress. And you are the hottest girl I have ever known."

She loved him for it.

It would be nice to believe that they lived happily ever after, but of course, this is untrue. They had great times when love was abundant, like when they took that trip to Hawaii, and times when their love ran dry, like after the first miscarriage. Alex tried to divorce Justin on three separate occasions. The first time fell through because apparently courts did not take "he referenced a science fiction movie while having intercourse" to be a reason to apply, the second due to the fact that he asked her what time she could cook dinner, because _these_ hands, don't cook.

The third time was her last. They had been married for five years, no kids yet, and she hated everything about him. It was then that she realized that she would rather live and hate him, then ever live without him in her life.

They finally had a baby. Alex had almost died. During the delivery, she had screamed many, many imaginative expletives but never told him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her, forever. The doctors had to usher him out when the complications set in, though. He returned to find her barely breathing, and begged her, 'never again,' over and over.

Justin had fidgeted the whole time, through every step, but as long as he had Alex, he could always take the next step with her.

In some ways their passion cooled; Alex did not streak _completely_ naked at parent/teacher night. Justin never again lost control around his wife, at least not to the extent that he seriously hurt her. But in so many ways, being married was the hottest thing to both of them, and that never cooled.

The End.

A.N. Thanks for reading, especially those who review to help me write better. I'm talking to you, Fey Faerie. Read and review for the next ficlet.


	11. New Years Kiss

A.N. Man, I have got to give myself more time to write this junk out! Here it is on New Years Eve! Anywho... back to the story!

Alex looked at the clock. She hated time. It was never on her side. Mason was off in the corner chasing his non-existent tail.

"Hey," She said. He looked up at her, "You know I love you, right Mason?"

He smiled and nodded, then asked, "Wait... what're you about to do?"

Alex chuckled, "I'll be right back."

She flashed to Wiz-tech. School had been out for weeks. The students were out celebrating with their parents. Even the most dedicated of teachers had gone home by now. You would have to be insane to be here now.

Alex knocked on Justin's door. He opened it with minimal surprise, "You're much earlier than I thought you would be."

She shrugged. His couch was more comfortable than hers, he ought to know that by now. Justin watched as his little sister flopped onto the couch. She was so carelessy beautiful. Whereas he had to spend hours ironing his robes, shirts, pants and socks, she could throw a tank top over a t-shirt and still look amazing.

The sound of pen harshly grading filled the silence of the office.

Alex picked at her nails, bored. Finally, she asked the question neither of them bothered to ask in all the years they had held this tradition, "Justin, are we weirdos?"

He glared at her for interupting, then went back to work. She shifted, "I'm bored."

The professor set the pen down. If she was bored, he was screwed. Alex would find a way to amuse herself, and right now he did not feel like fixing her messes.

"You are not bored because we are both weirdos."

She sent him a scathing look. Wrong answer.

He sighed and stood checking the clock. Ten minutes 'til.

"Look, I'm dating a vampire older than the English language, you're dating a werewolf who once urinated on the White House lawn," She laughed interrupting him. That was one of her favorite stories, "We're not 'normal' people, Alex."

She looked at her nails, absently checking the time, "That's not what I meant."

Justin filed away the papers he had finished grading for practice. He squirted freshener in his mouth and wiped his nervous hands on his robe before taking the item off. He never felt like it fit him properly. Five minutes until twelve.

"We are Russos, and our whole family is weird."

Alex flinched at the word 'family.' She put some lipstick on, preparing for their tradition, "That's not what I meant."

Two minutes. She continued, "When we were kids, and we saw people kissing on New Year's Eve, we promised that we'd be their for each other. But... we were kids."  
Justin felt a nervous energy come over him as the red stain on her lips took over. He wanted very much to know what it tasted like... now! He listened to her, "Alex, we are always there for one another."  
"I know..."

"We don't leave one another, ever, okay?"

She smiled as he said this. His confidence, his reassurance, it settled whatever self-doubt she harbored. The clock hit twelve noon.

They kissed. Over the years, they had both matured. From both getting their first kiss, to their first serious relationship... to now. They had a tradition, bizarre as it was, of kissing at noon, just so that, just in case something happened to either of them at midnight, at least they would both have a kiss at twelve.

They parted too soon for their own liking.

"Happy New Years..."

Justin smiled and hugged his little sister. His favorite part of this tradition is that they did the same thing January first, just in case the kiss at midnight didn't hold.

(It was Alex's rule, but he knew she'd be there anyways.)

A.N. Happy New Year! And, while we're on the subject, has anyone else seen the 'Wizards Return' Promo?! I freaked out! It's going to be a good year!


	12. Wiztech Graduation

"Justin, seriously?"

The young wizards were all in line. This processional was taking _forever_ and Alex felt the pressure building.

Wiz-tech was a wonderful place. Dozens upon dozens of students were here. The robes, from white to black, indicated the highest degree of ability. Justin's was pure white, whereas Alex was a deep blue. Well, at least she wasn't black like some of the other students.

(Of course, when Justin told this to her, he sounded like a racist, but still, she could have done worse.)

The music began. Justin was still struggling with his awards. Ribbons, ties, medallions, and tassels flung to and fro across him. Alex sighed looking down at the single knot in her waist signaling her participation award.

"This isn't easy Alex!" He swore, "This is harder than actually earning them!"

His sister rolled her eyes. She wished to be like Max; totally oblivious to the world. Then the fact that everyone would know how much better Justin was would not bother her so much.

Professor Crumbs announced the beginning of the march. Organs sounded. Alex rubbed her temples. Their parents would not even be in the crowd. More likely, their father had stopped to get a dragon sandwhich. Justin tripped before he could even get in line.

Alex sighed and stopped over, "here," she muttered.

With her help, Justin got in order. The badge for saving the science lab from a fire (set by Alex) was position nicely inside the one for closing an unstable wormhole (also created by Alex) which now hung on a string representing his achieving the ability to banish a vengeful spirit (the summoning culprit had never been caught, but let's be honest here, we all know who did it) from reality. She tucked ribbons, and tore of unnecessary elements much to Justin's protests.

"The red dangly thing had to go!"

"The red dangly thing represented understanding. And surprise, you didn't know that!"

Alex had missed the blues, all the way to periwinkle. Justin pushed onto the stage to begin his speech, embarrassed for his sister. She had to sit with the smart people. Looking down, then looking at her, he realized something.

"Alex, I have something for you."

She looked up. All eyes were on her. Head ducked, Alex Russo made her way up the aisle to boos and hisses.

"All these awards, I could not have done any of them without you," He took the red bauble she had torn off, "This is yours; you understand me, and magic, truly."

She blushed. It was not enough for him. He took off his robe, placed it on her, and then took hers, but still sat with the white robed students.

Alex put it on proudly. Jerry and Theresa finally found seats. She felt their pride all the way at the front.

"Really Justin?" She could not help it! How could he do this? This was his triumphant hour!

"When Justin found a way to open a portal with the help of another wizard, I thought, 'I can do that myself' so I did," There was murmuring, "When Justin found a way to create fire in the science lab, I thought, 'I can do more without anyone else's help' so I did," She paused here reflecting. The white of the robes shown, making her look like an angel, "And let's be honest here, I summoned that spirit. Justin was covering for me. I guess my point is; wizards shouldn't do it alone! Three magical siblings can combine their powers exponentially. This whole time, I thought wizardry was about competition. It's not, it is about working together."

(This speech got the attention of the Wizard council, who later granted her 'Wizard of the Year.' Alex and Justin do not know this though.)

The audience applauded, each of them thinking about how the Competition tore their family apart. Alex left.

Justin followed her, "Great speech Alex!"

"Really Justin?"

"Really."  
They hugged.

A.N. I have fallen behind in my work! I have two multichapter fics on the way, and no one to write them for me! And a music video!


	13. Soft Core

All they wanted was a little quiet. Alex and Justin had been fighting almost continuously for _three and half weeks_! The family was disgusted. Finally, the family decided to lock Justin and Alex in the master bedroom until they resolved their issues.

That had been a huge mistake.

"Dork."  
"Idiot."

"Nerd."

"Moron!"

"Deliquent!"

"He hee…. Yeah… I am. Boo-boo McCutiekins."

"Don't you call me that T-bone McChewtoy!"

They had progressed into hating each other for their relationships. Jerry and Theresa were beyond their wits' end. Suicide was looking intelligent now. There were the remnants of pranks everywhere. The two had gone into all-out war. The dark circles under the eyes of Max, Jerry, and Theresa were testament to their children's ability to keep the fight going well into the night.

"How can you be a neat freak but kiss a girl who was around during the Black Plague?"

"Well, at least a dog's mouth is cleaner than yours. I should ask Mason why he kisses you!" An indignant huff sounded, and a slap was heard. Then sounds of wrestling "Get off the bed, Alex!"

"It's not yours Justin!"  
"It's not yours either, Alex!"  
More wrestling sounds. Then there was a tearing sound.

"My shirt!"

Another tearing sound, accompanied by Justin shrieking, "My shirt!"

Shrieks emanated, coupled with accusations that Alex was going to end up a stripper. Jerry looked over at his poor wife. There had been no peace lately. At this point, he did not even want to eat pudding to make himself feel better.

"Alex, let go of me!"  
"Ha, you're such a girl!" Another rip, "I'm surprised you don't have boobs."

"Neither do you!"

They could practically hear Alex's mouth go into an 'O' shape, "You are so dead!"

More fighting, more noise.

Twenty minutes later, there were no more tearing sounds. Apparently they were out of clothes to tear, "Justin!" "ALEX!"

Then there was silence. Theresa looked at Jerry, "Are they… do you think they've killed each other?" He blinked stupidly, too exhausted to care. They stared at each other while odd noises came from the bedroom.

"Mom, Dad!" Max cried angrily, "Alex and Justin are jumping on the bed!"

The couple exchanged a look.

"You don't let me jump on the bed!"

Max was upset he was not allowed to join in. They listened and heard rhythmic squeaking.

Squeaky _squeak_ squeaky _squeak_ squeaky _squeak_ squeaky _squeak_ squeaky _squeak_ squeaky _squeak_

Jerry exchanged a look of confusion with his wife. Then an understanding dawned on them.

"No… they wouldn't!"

"They hate each other."  
"Of course, all that passion building up…"  
The noise increased, **Squeaky squeak squeaky squeak squeaky ****_squeak_**** squeaky ****_squeak_**** squeaky ****_squeak_**** squeaky ****_squeak_**** squeaky ****_squeak_**** squeaky ****_squeak._**

Theresa looked at her husband in horror when a loud moan was heard, "Uh…"  
"Oh Justin…"

"They're resolving their issues. That's all we asked of them," Jerry continued, "That's just Alex being emotional. He probably just apologized. "

Theresa nodded, and pretended with her husband, "**_OH JUSTIN_**! **Faster**!"

She looked her husband in the eye. They both bolted up the stairs. Theresa was about to knock on the door when her husband stopped her.

"What?!" Demanded Theresa.

Jerry hesitated, "Look, what're we going to do here?"

"Stop them!"  
"Then what?!"

She looked at him quizzically, "Isn't that enough?"

(The noise continued in the background.)

He took a deep breath, "Don't you think we have some shopping to do?"

Theresa eyed him coolly, "You want to leave the house while these two are-!"

"Jumping on the bed?"  
The rhythmic squeaking intensified. The head board banged loudly enough to shake the walls. Then there was a thud as two bodies hit the floor. The groans intensified.

"It's this or they go back to fighting."  
Theresa growled irritably. They exchanged a look. As unthinkable as it was, this was venting all that pent up energy. Moans shook the walls. Twin groans pierced the minds of the Russo parents, pure, animal roars. Then, there was silence.

A minute later, Alex, wearing only her mother's robe, walked out with messed up hair, and a vacant- but blissful look about her, "wonderful day, ain't it?"

Justin followed with a faraway look in his eyes. He did not even bother to correct her grammar.

The Russo parents looked on in horror.

But at least it was quiet.


	14. Substitute Boyfriend

"You're her substitute boyfriend!"

Justin & Alex stared at their parents in shock, "What?!"

The two exchanged looks. Well, both couples exchanged looks, but Jerry spoke up first, "C'mon... there's no way-"

"Alex is my sister!"

More looks exchanged. Theresa spoke up, "Look, there is just no way that you two aren't humping like monkeys, okay? We just wanted you to know that we love you anyways!"

She leaned forward and pinched their cheeks.

Alex huffed, "Mom, I'm with Mason!"

"And I'm with Juliet!"

The parents let out a snort, "Yeah, dog boy and dead girl. C'mon... this is us you're talking to! You're always pulling each other aside..." Theresa grabbed Jerry's hand, "Always whipering secrets!" Her eyebrows bobbed, "And always emotional!"

"We hate one another!"

It was then that the door opened. Harper lead in everyone they had ever met; Dean Moriarty, Mr. Laritate, TJ, Rosie, Felix, Professor Crumbs, Nelvis, Riley, and Tina. Juliet and Mason were last. Even Gigi made an appearance.

They all had the same knowing look on their faces. Dean spoke up, "C'mon, Russo, you tellin' me ol' J-man never checked under yer hood?" His eyesbrows wagged. She huffed disgusted.

The entire hoard nodded in agreement, "I knew all along," Professed Laritate.

Harper sat next to Alex, "I know this must be rough for you, but... You've got to admit, they've got a point!"

Alex sighed, "We hate each other!"

"Mmmhhmm-hmmm, keep telling yourself that sweetie," Harper patted her friend's hand, as if a child's.

Max walked in, "Alright, now I can finally get to meet all the people I've known all my life in one place!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"No sweetie, we're here about 'Jalex.' Understand?"

"Did they come out yet?"

Justin popped up, "That's it! No more! Look, me and Alex are siblings okay?" He put a protective arm around her. The entire crowd went; "hmmm-hmmm."

They leapt apart as if on fire. Alex spoke up, "This is ridiculous! everyone out! I have never, I repeat, **never** felt that way about Justin!"

Everyone gasped. Rosie leapt forward, "No... you're breaking his heart!"

There was absolute silence. Justin and Alex exchanged weary looks, "There's no way any of you will believe we aren't meant for each other, is there?"

The crowd voiced a 'no'.

"Fine," He pecked Alex' cheek, took her hand, and stated in monotone, "We are going upstairs to make love. Go away!"

The crowd started to disperse, with the exception of Alex's exes.

Dean winked suggestively, "Riiiiight... Justin's the shy one, but Alex doesn't mind showing off...!"  
"OUT!" Alex shoved them brutally towards the door.

The two sighed, banishing everyone. Harper was the last to go, endlessly pointing out how the two of them were always looking at each other, "It is so Jalex! You two are meant to be!"

Finally, they were alone. Justin and Alex. Alex and Justin. She slipped off her shirt, hot from the exertion. Justin rolled his eyes at her lack of modesty, but slipped his off too.

They comisserated at the table, complaining about how everyone was so stupid.

"And how are we supposed to even date? It's not like we can just go out and get along for more than two minutes!"

Justin nodded, adding, "you're a terrible date!"  
She laughed, "I really am!"

He laughed, and draped his arm around her, "I can just see it now," He make his voice sickeningly sweet, "Oh, Alex, baby, I love you so much, but we just can't be around each other anymore!"

Alex, playing along, pouted, "Oh, but Justin, I want you so bad? Don't you know that's why I taunt you and tease you?"

She crawled into his lap, "Take me now! I've saved myself for you!"

Justin burst out laughing and pushed her off. He was still laughing after opening the fridge, getting out their movie snacks, and putting the popcorn in the microwave.

It ended when he saw her face, "What?! We were just messing around!"

Alex swallowed a single tear, "I've not... you know..." She blushed.

Justin gaped, "But- you- Dean! Riley! Mason!"

Alex looked down, "They weren't the right guys."  
Justin nodded understanding. He took the popcorn out and got her a glass of coke with a splash of lemon, light ice. Her favorite.

She accepted it willingly, "Do you still want to play along?"

They both smiled devillishly and zipped to the door.

"Oh! Justin! I love that!"  
"Alex... we can't, this is so wrong!"

"But it feels so right! Ah!" Panting heavily, she took off her tank top, "Oh, Justin, more!"

Justin turned red. A snort escaped him when Alex started screaming incoherantly. He took off his shirt too. It was getting uncomfortable.

Sounds from the hallway were discouraging. Apparently people had placed bets; Dean that she was a screamer, Jerry that Alex would have to convince Justin.

Alex rolled her eyes, and accepted the refreshments when Justin returned. She grunted rhythmically until she got bored with it. Crumbs won the endurence bet.

"YOUOYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zeke walked in on them, "I knew it!" He covered his eyes, "Oh, Justin... I'm sorry man."

Justin through his hands up in frustration. There was no coming back from this. Zeke, hand over his eyes, went back into Justin's room. Alex laughed and snuggled up against her brother.

"Justin..." Her eyes went all vulnerable on him. She could do that so fast! "I think I lost my boyfriend tonight."

They put their arms around each other, "Yeah, well I didn't lose my girlfriend. If Juliet thinks that you and I are together, I wouldn't want her in the first place."

Alex laughed. The four were supposed to go watch a wizard movie tonight as a double date. It was only logical their parents would have an intervention before something horrible happened, but this... this was too much. Alex and Justin wanted to watch a movie with their significant other.

The 'couple' cuddled in for the movie they were watching. Alex was supposed to be holding Mason's hand, and Justin was supposed to be petting Juliet's hair, but this is what they had.

Justin excused himself to talk with Zeke.

"Zeke... would you chill? That's my sister! It's gross!"

The nerd's eyes were racing. He saw Alex and Justin without a shirt. It was a bit too much. Finally, he came back to his senses, "No... it's not enough. You are her boyfriend. Really, you are!"

Justin rolled his eyes and sighed, "What are you talking about?"

Zeke huffed, "I'm talking about the scientific meathod!"

Justin crossed his arms, but made a motion for his friend to continue.

"You are her friend, and a boy!"

Justin rolled his eyes, "I don't kiss her!"

"And I didn't kiss Harper for forever! So what?!"  
Justin rolled his eyes, "If this is one of those, 'you guys fight then mysterious hang all over each other' things, I don't believe it! Really?"

Zeke lost his train of thought. Years of watching them sneak off, speak their doubletalk, and hug like lovers was not enough for a principled man, "Fine... it's not sexual then."

"Thank you!"  
"It's much worse."

Justin sat, "What do you mean?"

Zeke explained, "Who in Alex's life is really her boyfriend? Who is there for her, no matter what? Who does she use as a standard to compare the men in her life to? It's not her father, it's you. From the time she was young, she has relied on you the same way a woman does her lover. You were her protector, her most ardent supporter. You pick her up when she's fallen, and give her someone to aspire to. No one else does that."

Justin remembered posing as Max's parents, how natural it had been to fall into that role.

"Maybe you two don't kiss, but who are either of you closer to? You may not get along, but no one is closer to you than Alex. She knows more about you than I do, and I'm your best friend. Wizard."

Justin laughed. Zeke was right; even without the kissing, Alex had always been his girl. And he was always her boy.

Really?

Really.

Alex called from the other room, "Justiiiin... I'm bored...!"

Justin smiled and returned to his girlfriend. She huffed before pulling up beside him, "Took you long enough. Did you get it all straight?"

Justin smiled, "Yeah..."

She pecked him on the cheek, thanking him for defending her. He didn't think about it, just settled into the role fate handed him.

A.N. This is my personal theory; Justin is her substitute boyfriend. Whenever her boyfriend lets her down, Justin is there. In a way, they are surrogates for one another, a safe partner who _can't_ leave them. It's just my way of looking at the show knowing that **they will never kiss! :(**


	15. Unestranged One

Estranger

Estrangement is a funny thing. It is unfamiliarity with a recognizable thing. Like visiting an old friend, or finding an old book back from when you learned how to read. Sometimes though, people, for no reason at all, seem to go through life without any clue of what they are missing.

Justin sat alone in his apartment, staring across an empty table. He felt… so very, very empty, like he had gained something, only to lose it again! "How are you tonight?"

No answer, of course there was no answer, no one was there to answer him! He went on to explain, in great detail, his job, and all that meant to the global economy. He thought it was very interesting, but… no one would listen to him. He sighed, cleared the table, and washed his kitchen. This was his Saturday night.

His friends were surprised that he was still single. He spoke about his day.

"And dinner's pretty good right?"

He cleaned up the dishes. Then he showered, straightened the bedroom and slept alone, on the left side of the bed, his right hand behind him holding the sheet for comfort.

Alex dropped the plate on her dining room table. Eating alone was depressing; having a boyfriend even more so.

"Oh honey," she said in a falsely sweet voice, "I'm feeling great tonight! Why thank you for asking!" She speared her pie, "How was your day at the office?"

She waited several moments. Surely her lover would have a great deal to say to her. He wanted her to know all about him.

"That's so nice!" Alex moaned into her apple pie, "Dinner was amazing!"

She dropped her fork, stating, "You clean up, I'm going to bed." The dishes, of course, remained.

The girl brushed her teeth quickly, as if some presence were coming to boot her out. She spit out the toothpaste, and headed to bed.

Alex slept on the right side; her left curled behind her, gripping the sheet.

They slept together.

A.N. This is the continuation of "Send the Pain Below's" 'Estranged series.


	16. Unestranged Two

Chapter Two; New Lives

Justin smoothed his tie. Being rich had its perks. Of course, it also came with downsides. His partner knocked on the door, "J-man! It's Zeke, and have I got help for you!"

Justin rolled his eyes, "What's up?"  
Zeke, like Justin, was responsible for investing in companies. The investment firm was a difficult workplace. Competition was high, and the two men had joined together as partners. They were ridiculed, but, having been friends from grade school, both were used to it.

"You know how our boss is always looking for small investment opportunities that grow over time?"

Justin nodded. Zeke continued, "Well, my girlfriend mentioned that the Waverly Place substation is going under. I say we buy it out from under the owner, flip it, and get ourselves some well-deserved attention. What do you say?"

Justin smiled. Mr. Benson Jr. would love that idea.

Alex threw Mason out on his ear, "Look, I'm desperate, but let me just say, I'm not that desperate. Go find some girl on a street corner!" A girl at the corner of the street huffed and walked away, "She sounds nice, go bother her!"

Alex stormed back inside. Harper was shaking her head, "You know… someday he may really not come back…."

"Great," The Latina huffed, "Then I won't have to deal with him anymore!"

"Alex, that's our _only_ repeat client," Alex shoved food into her face, "And we are broke!"

The brunette sighed, "We're closing early today. Call your boyfriend."

Harper shook her head. When the going gets tough, Alex closes up and takes a nap. And eats a sandwich.

"You know… Zeke has a friend at the firm…"

Alex made a gagging sound.

"With service and atmosphere like this, who can resist the place?"

"Zeke!" Squealed Harper. She ran up to him throwing her arms around him, "Can I get you anything on the house?"

"Yes, I'd like some sugar please…"

Alex made a disgusted face at the two. She rang him up for three sandwiches, took his credit card out of his wallet, and forgot to thank him for his _extremely_ generous tip. She smiled, "Well, this was nice. You two head on out, I'll be… poking things with a stick."  
She hurried the two out, desperate to be alone, desperate to _not_ be reminded she was alone.

They made Alex sick; how in love they were. Neither of them could be bothered to stop being so happy to know they had a soulmate for even a moment and realize... she didn't. He... there was no 'he.' Just a dream of a guy she needed- someone to challenge her, tease her, pull her aside to talk. Someone who knew what he was talking about, but was still nervous enough around girls that he would always want to hear her talk.

Someone like...

Justin was waiting across the street, critically eying the place. Someone pushed Zeke and Harper out the door and slammed it closed behind them.  
"I'll see you in the A.M.!"

Justin shook his head. Prime real-estate area, a nice little place that could be his- he wanted it. He fiddled with the red string in his pocket. Maybe a little look around would not hurt anyone.  
Zeke came up in a huff and explained that he had been overcharged- again, "Here's a sandwich."

Justin took it, but went inside to complain. What kind of egotistical, self-absorbed, selfish, dumb person thought they could take advantage of his friend?


	17. Unestranged Three

Chapter Three: Their First Fight- Again

Alex was licking sugar off the table when Justin stormed in, "We're closed!"

A sandwich hit her in the face, "Not right now you're not!"

The waitress picked the sandwich up and shoved it in her mouth. Justin's mouth gaped.  
"What? You use it, or you lose it!"

"How dare you! I demand to speak to your manager!"

...

Zeke had his arm around his girlfriend, "Do you think that they're getting along?"

They both made faces, looking down forlornly. Both knew Justin's unapproachably high standards, and Alex's equally unapproachable _low_ standards. Like a cat and a dog trying to share a bed, the two simply would not tolerate each other's existence.

Thumping could be heard from inside. The couple exchanged a look. More sounds, "Crash, rowr, woof-woof, boom!"

A sound analogous to a freezer door slamming a can of rotten tomatoes into an expensive Italian briefcase met their curious ears. A girly scream emanated, "Justin," explained Zeke. Another sound met their ears, this one like someone wiping down a variety of spoiling snacks into a wastebasket.

To meet this action was a war-yell that seemed in place with a barbarian hoard, "Alex," explained Harper. The doors flew open, "And stay out!"

"We are never coming back, Zeke!"

The couple shook their heads. Any hope that Justin would invest and save the diner was gone now. Zeke ran after his friend, following the splatter of red tomato sauce.

"Justin, wait up!" He ran panting, "So… what do you think?"

Justin paused, mid-step, the squelch of mustard and mop water filling the air. The stench coming from him was unbelievable. He turned, slowly. The look on his face was pure hatred, the kind that snakes and birds had; a pure, instinctual hate for its diametric opposite.

"I think… I'm going home to change- then!" His pointing finger went up, "We're buying the place!"

Zeke hopped for joy, "Alright!"

"So that we can demolish it!"

Zeke stopped hopping, "Not alright!"

"I want to take that girl down. I wil thrust her down until she's sore from being put into her place. I will spend every waking moment on top of her, showing her what I am all about! All day and all night!"

A.N. You know what he's saying...


	18. Unestranged Four

Chapter Four: Frustrations

Alex threw a chair into place at the table for her invisible Prince Charming. She needed someone to rant at but her best friend was no help at all. Harper had never seen the lazy girl so active.

"And he thinks he knows business? Him? I have freezer mold that knows more about running the business than him!"  
"Alex, maybe that's part of the problem, you do have mold…" Harper backed into her room and shut the door.

"Whore, slut, egotistical brat! Do you believe this?" Justin threw his briefcase down on the front table, a warning sign to Zeke. Justin never let something lay, "I know more about business than she ever will, and I don't even have a business to run!"

"Maybe that's the problem, J-Man. You need to take this over and prove you know what you're doing."

Justin sloppy put a chair in place at the table. Zeke understood the frustration- it's just sad that his friend needed an imaginary princess to feel for him.

"This guy doesn't even know me!" Her boyfriend, whom she imagined to be a tough-talking, street walking biker, swore loudly, "I know right! Like I need some nerd to tell me how to run Daddy's shop!"

Justin ranted at his table across town, "I barely know her! Why do I have to be the one to tell her how to run her store?! She's going bankrupt!"

"If I wasn't bankrupt, I would've kicked him out!" Her biker was not meeting expectations tonight. Tough guys were not known for their sympathy. Soft, geeky eyes appeared in the middle of his forehead behind the imaginary sunglasses. He lost the helmet but kept the bandanna.

"I mean," Justin continued with his imaginary blond perfect-model girlfriend, "She didn't _mean_ to kick me out, not at first…" The princess smiled sweetly. It wasn't enough. He needed someone with more fire, who could help him express his rage. Someone who was sharp- angry at anyone for almost no reason.

"He doesn't know how hard it is… running this shop… this is real, here. This is more than a business, it's my life…" The brown leather jacket, soul patch, and sunglasses melted away. Instead he wore a coat, and looked surprisingly like a certain businessman…

"She doesn't know what it's like, having to claw out achievement from the hubbub of the business world. And then, go home, and have no life at all…" The perfect blond lost her lighter locks in favor of darker ones. Gentler eyes, with chocolate warmth instead of perfect cool blue ones took their stead. She looked more like a regular girl now…

"It must be hard," Alex muttered into her dinner, "He must be some important guy and everything, but… I can't stand him."

"I know she misses her dad, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let my goals push her feelings aside. That's not me, it'll never be me."

"There was one part," Alex knew this would make any real boyfriend jealous. She twirled her necklace just about her bust, "Where I thought he was going to kiss me…!"

"And all I wanted to do was kiss her," Any real girlfriend would be gone by now. Justin sat alone in the dark. Alex sat alone in the dark.

"I'll apologize tomorrow."

A.N. A little sad, I know, but we'll get to a bit more of the kissy-kissy soon enough. I want to thank my usual reviewers; FeyFaerie and Roganjalex. And welcome a new one; NatnatJAlex.

I want to re-work the end here so it's a little sweeter. As usual, I have already completed the story, and just want to hear from you guys.

-Clever


	19. Unestranged Five

Chapter Five: Apologies

Justin stood outside the door for ten minutes. Breathing deep, he recited to himself his apology, "Alex, you may be offended that I criticized you yesterday, and it has come to my attention that I may have overstepped my bounds. I apologize." Although talking to dead air he got the absurd feeling he had millions of conversations with this girl.

Inside, Alex was doing something similar. She had to tell that British guy how sorry she was that she had run out of American cheese, "Look…. I was rash before. And I recognize now that this is a new experience for you," Mason stared in confusion. Alex, recognizing who she really wanted to apologize to, turned and walked away.

Right into Justin. The two stared for a moment. Their lives seemed so pointless now, the lonely nights, the endlessly tying of a ribbon… they stared deeply into each other's eyes, looking for that sacred connection of soul-mates.

"Alex, you may be-," he started.

She was talking at the same time, "Look…. I was rash before. And I recognize now that-."

"You're a scheming whore!"

"You're the biggest nerd-turd in the universe! I wouldn't listen to you for the statue of Liberty!"  
"The Statue has a better credit rating than you, so ha!"

"Wow, was that your best attempt at a burn?!"  
"I know that yours go on your burgers! When I bite into one it tastes like an ashtray!"

"Dork!"

"Hussy!"  
"…Hussy?"

"It means- oh never mind! Figure it out!"  
He turned and slammed the door behind him.

Alex was actually working hard at the lunch rush. She had six customers! Well, five customers and a hobo who muttered about the lights. Only four were eating her food, since one of her customers was nursing a baby. One of those customers was another repeat she could not seem to get rid of; a teenage brown-haired boy with ADD. He asked her if she wanted to see a magic trick. Knowing him, it would be pretty gross. And that was her lunch rush.

It was horrible.

As sad as it is, the work was not the worst part of her day. Bills were piling up, and Alex had no way of paying them. It felt as though she used to have powers in a previous lifetime, and now she was just an oblivious mortal. Once more Alex wished she had magic powers (not gross ones) that got her ahead in life. Of course, she would only use them when _absolutely_ necessary...

It was frustrating to her.

Zeke dropped by to flirt with his girlfriend. Hours passed while Harper talked to Zeke. The plan was simple; get Zeke to buy a huge catering order. Hopefully such a powerful company would spend a lot of money on food. Eventually he had to get back to his job, leaving behind his 'Harpy-herpy.' (Once more... ew...)

Harper sighed dejectedly. Alex chewed her lip nervously, "Did you get it…?"

The redheaded girl spoke slowly, "Zeke is friends with the guy who can place the order…"

"But…"

"But… maybe we should try something else!" Harper straightened cheerily.

"Harper, do you know the guy?

"We both do, Alex."

"What? Who?"

Harper raised her head sheepishly, "He's kind of the biggest nerd in the universe…!"

Alex's head slumped dejectedly on the counter. Now she really did need to apologize.

Next Chapter

Justin stared out the window. He couldn't help it- the flame that burned in his mind was entrancing.

Lenny Hune Jr. came to see him. His boss demanded that he find something to invest in; something with real value. Justin could think of nothing else. So, he said he was investing in a small business.

"Oh, really? And what business is this?"

Justin explained how the sandwich shop needed a bailout, and that it was great real-estate. In a matter of months, he and Zeke would be able to flip it for three times what they spent. He was making it up, of course. Justin was not the kind to evict anyone, or try and swindle them out of her inheritance.

"Well, let's just see how good a business it is," He handed Justin the phone, "Make a call."

The young executive took it warily. This was a test of mettle; if he could figure out what kind of call he needed to place.

Meanwhile, Alex took her phone off the hook and dialed Justin. It rang, sending her from impatient to a full-rage. Finally, she got through.

"Now you listen here, you freakishly nerdy and gullible idiot, because I have something to say!"  
A woman's voice stated she was Justin's secretary. Alex paled, "Oh… I'm so sorry! I was calling up to apologize to him for something…"

"Really?"

"Just put me through!"

Alex knew she was in trouble. The second he picked up the line, Justin would say something horrible to her. This was no average man; usually she could get a male to do whatever she wanted. It was like this one was built to undermine her efforts! She had to go all out if he was going to come around to her side of things.

So she put on her husky voice, "Hello, Justin…" She breathed loudly enough that it almost sounded like a moan, "I was thinking… would you like me to serve you today?"

….There was a long pause and he said, "Get over here right now."

She smiled and hung up the receiver, oh yeah, she still had it.

On the other end of the line, Justin passed the test.  
"That's right, son, you make them call you!"

As proud as he was of his accomplishment, the young entrepeneur felt... bad. Horrible, really. There was something about this girl. The urge to kick his boss out of his office and call her almost overwhelmed him.

Justin pulled at the string on his wrist. He needed her.

Who?

...

"I said I need him, Harper," Alex looked far away, stroking the red string she had kept from her childhood, "I don't know who he is, but once he gets here, he'll fix everything, you'll see."

Harper walked away. Whenever Alex got like this... the Latina had waited her whole life for Mr. Perfect. Well who was perfect? She snorted- the only person who had that high a standard for himself was...

"Nah..." Justin wouldn't... I mean, Justin was Justin... Harper thought about it a moment. They had such great chemistry...

No. It would never work. It's not like they would _magically_ fall in love, right?

Right?


	20. Unestranged Six

Chapter Six: Losing Everything

Alex shifted nervously in her skirt. She had to do this without Harper. For some reason the urge to prove she was a competant young lady to Justin was more important than anything. Everytime she saw him certain... urges took over. Unbridled passion, anger, frustration- some feelings she just wanted not to think about.

Kinky things. There, she thought about it. She wanted to play waitress to a busy business man.

**"Oh... Mr. Justin, what can I get for you...?"**

**"I'm not interested in anything on the menu..."**

**"What? That's so sad! I was looking forward- to _serving_ you."**

**"Really? Do you have any... special skills?"**

**"My delivery method will leave you breathless."**

**"What if I don't want you to leave? Tell me more about this 'exotic' food you serve. What makes her so special?"**

**"I have... special sauce. You'll want to eat- it- right- up..."**

**"I'm insatiable."**

**"I'm counting on that."**

**"I would give anything to have you- _serve me_. Is there someplace more private where we can _dine_ in peace? Perhaps, a sound-proof room with candles?"**

**"Oh my! What are you suggesting!?"**

**"I'm saying I want something on the table, right now. It's going to be sweet and spicy! Now get your skirt-"**

-Whoa! Way. Too. Far. Alex swallowed hard; she definitely needed to get laid- **PAID**! She meant to think about getting paid. Love was nice, but she needed cash. Unless she started standing on the street corner at Waverly Place, this was the closest thing to getting her into next month.

Justin looked at her like nothing else. That's wrong- a bad discription. It was like... like nothing else _was._ There was her, and there was... her. That was all there was to his world. She felt the same way, but about him.

But she was here to save her restaurant. The money from this delivery would pay for this month's rent. Almost. She hoped.

Zeke had been friendly, opening the door, and helping her in. But after that, he did not acknowledge her whatsoever, as if she were just 'the help.' It riled her to think this was how he acted with Harper, but she soon understood.

As a young girl, she had always loved designer clothes. To this day she knew how to spot expensive clothes. Everyone in this room was wearing a suit worth more than her entire restaurant made in a day. The man at the head was wearing a jacket that cost more than she made in a month. They stood around the table, eating her food.

Alex swallowed nervously. Justin winked at her. She did not quite know how to take that.

She was excused. Her heart beat at a normal pace now. Zeke followed her into the hall, "Great news! Sounds like we'll be buying you out after all!" He gave her a huge thumbs-up and walked away.

Alex gaped like a fish, "What?!"

He smiled real big, "Yeah!"

Alex ran away from him. She called Harper, "They're trying to take over the diner!"

Harper sighed and said, "I know…"

Alex heaved nervously, "You knew all this time Dork Vader was trying to take my dad's place from us?!"  
"It's not our place anymore! Listen Alex, it's not like we can survive like this! Okay, yeah, they'll take the property, but we can try and convince them to let us run our business as renters!"

There was silence as Alex felt her heart break, "This is my life, my family! This is all I have anymore. I can't have a life without it!"

She shut the phone, unaware that Justin overheard her.

He ducked back into the room with Zeke, giving a nervous thumbs-up. Justin nodded. Mr. Hule approved the plan, and told the boys to buy the property. They were overjoyed, "Then burn it to the ground. We'll flip it for a nice profit."

Two jaws dropped to the floor.


	21. Unestranged Seven

Chapter Seven: The End and the Beginning

"My life is over!" Moaned Zeke. He threw back a luke-warm beer and swallowed a sob. Justin patted his friend on the back. The young man continued, "I love her, she trusted me, and I broke her heart, I just know it." Zeke moaned in agony. The two had been absolutely silent at the meeting. Apparently Alex owed a lot of money, so they could snatch up the property really quickly. From there, they were to evict her and her friend.

"And throw their junk in the trash; don't give them enough time to pack up."

The two sat in silence for hours. Zeke wallowed in misery, "I love her, and she'll never speak to me! Why did I ask if I could help her out?!"

"It's not your fault, man," Justin sighed, "Alex did this to herself; she doesn't know how to run a business…"

"Yeah, and you're easily lied to."

Justin squawked indignantly, then gave up and agreed, "Yeah… no one ever taught me how to pull a fast one. She can though..." He was lost in another life where he was constantly finding his way through her deceptions, "heh, if only we could work together, right?"

Zeke through down another beer, "Are you and the make-believe missus going to have a date tonight?"

Justin closed his eyes, "Neither of us in this the mood."

Zeke nodded and walked away muttering under his breath. Justin lay back, and had to agree, "I love her." He fiddled with the red string.

Halfway across town, Harper and Alex sat in silence. They had nothing to say to each other. Finally, Alex spoke about the man who betrayed them, "Do you love him?"

Harper, startled, looked up. She sheepishly answered slowly, "Very much. I am in love with him."

Alex breathed out slowly, finding her calm. Love changed everything. It's not like she had room to judge; the closest thing she had was some guy who met her a day ago.

Justin… was different. Sometimes, when she thought about him real hard, she felt a connection that stretched her entire life. Magical moments that they had shared came rushing to her. A fire side chat, hugging him while wearing a ridiculous dress, at a scary movie, a red string…

A red string was around her wrist. It was not hers- not exactly. It was exactly like the one Justin was wearing. Alex focused really, _really_ hard.

...Justin, Justin, JUSTIN!

Her heart pounded as she felt love pound through her veins. Another Alex, powerful but bitter, was screaming, "Now! Now's your chance! Do what I couldn't! LOVE HIM!"

She looked at it, finally understanding. It was his- him. She loved Justin. Looking around her apartment, she saw him. He appeared as a background character over and over in her paintings, red strings fastened everything from the doormat to the curtains. He was here, she just had not realized it for years.

"It can't be…"

A.N. Yaaaay! Now they know! Also, glad to hear from my new reviewers!


	22. Unestranged Finale

Chapter Eight: Deus Max Machina

Documents were signed, papers drawn up. Alex spent the next few miserable days ripping her childhood apart and selling it; the drum set she never used, the art projects (flowers shadowing a face that looked a lot like that Justin guy…) and then she came to something she did not recognize.

It was a stick.

"Alex, are you okay?"

She spun to find her most ardent customer looking at her full of concern, "Oh, it's nothing." The girl spun the stick and stuck it in her left boot, only temporarily wondering why she did that, "When I was a kid, I used to pretend I had magical powers, and that me and my awesome boyfriend used to go on these incredible adventures!"  
For a moment, the dark-haired beauty lost herself in the vortex of her pretend adventures; flying a magic carpet, turning a comic book character to life, and shrinking herself down into a dollhouse.

The stranger, whose name she could not remember for some reason, interrupted her, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Alex chuckled, "It would take real magic to get me out of this one, thanks anyways."

The boy, younger than she by a few years, turned and went up the steps, "It'd be weird if suddenly they just gave you the substation back, right?"

She looked at him puzzled. He shrugged, "Sorry… I've always been kind of random."

Alex smirked and went up the stairs.

Life was no better for Justin. He had swindled this girl out of her life's work. Zeke and Harper were staring at each other with bedroom/angst-ridden eyes. It was horrible. A boy, familiar for some reason, pushed past Justin.

"Is that where everyone is?"

Justin just nodded, unsure of why he was telling some random stranger his boss' location.

The boy turned around, confused, "What are you doing here?"

Justin could not answer.

Last night, he was tossing and turning. He had no idea what he was doing anymore. Everytime he woke up, he wanted to call the substation- he'd order anything just to hear her voice again. Justin would do anything to that laugh _just on more time._

But wasn't it too late? Finally, he went to his cupboard full of red strings and pulled them all out. What was the point of it?! He felt- what did he feel? Like for some reason, if he kept that red string, it would lead him back to her. But he did not want some imaginary girl. The only one he wanted now was Alex.

And he knew it. Nothing else mattered as much as her. "I love you." Justin knew it was wrong to tell her now. She had only met him a week ago, but he had known it his entire, empty life.

Alex came running up, hiding behind Justin, just like always. There was something here worth saving. Something worth using magic.

Max grabbed their hands. The red string dangled sadly. It was there for no reason at all. Max tied the red string together. The second the knot hit, everything changed.

Alex and Justin were lost in each other's eyes. So much so that when the boy went in the next room and a bright flash came from the doorway, none of the lovers noticed.

Mr. Hune came into the room, "I want your attention! We have decided to give the place back! Justin, you're in charge!"

Zeke and Harper leapt happily into each other's arms.

Justin and Alex watched as the businessmen left. Finally, they went out onto the terrace, alone.

"I feel like we've been here before."

Alex nodded. He was just so familiar, "I hate you."

It just came out.

"I hate you, too!"

"I hate the way you fold everything! I hate how you brush then floss, then brush again! I loath the way you pronoun _every single syllable of __**con-gre-gate**_**!**"

Justin flushed. How was she doing this? He started too, "I hate how pushy you are!"

Alex huffed, "I'm pushy?!"

She pushed him down, "I hate you!"

"I hate you more! I will never give the diner back, ever!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm going to make you work it off! You're going down on your knees every day and night until I'm satisfied!"

"Please, you think just because you ride me that'll mean anything? I can keep up with you! I'll do double the effort!"

"I expect service with a smile!"

"Ha! You'll be drained before we're six hours in!"

"You will have to bend over backwards to keep up with my demands!"

"I am far more flexible than I look; I'm just afraid you'll strain yourself pumping out all day long!"

"I am a hard man to please."

"You'll be butter in my hands before you even know it!"

"I hate this outfit- the skirt is far too short! You will not be showing off for other men!"

"I hate you! Besides, you're not jealous are you?!"

They kissed. They hated themselves for all of it, then figured out what it all meant; hate was love. I hate you means I love you.

Justin hated everything about Alex; she was lazy, ignorant, and headstrong. Alex hated everything about Justin; he was obsessed, nerdy, and wishy-washy.

They came up for air. Huffing each other's faces, they panted out their thoughts, "Justin… I don't know why, but… I love you."

Justin nodded, "I will never let the sub-station go, so please… stay with me. Marry me."

Her heart did not leap. He was late asking this and they both knew it. He should have done this a lifetime before. They also both knew that she meant 'yes' before she kissed him again.

And so it was that Max put right what he had destroyed. Although none of them truly got their memories back, each of them knew they were finally back to where they should be. And no one felt estranged.


	23. Alex and Alex and Who?

A.N. This takes place during 'Wizards Return; Alex vs. Alex'. This is how I think it should have ended.

"Where others see trouble, I see magic."

Alex knelt uncomfortably in front of the Crystals of Justice. Where were these things when Stevie was around? Or Cragmont? Or any of the dozens of evil creatures she had fought?!

You'd think she'd have slipped through the cracks, but noooooo... they manged to keep an eye on her! She growled angrily.

"The Crystals acknowledge Dominic as a prestigous member of Wiztech."

Dominic sauntered in, "Esteemed... uh, rocks. Let me just tell you all the things that Alex has done over the years...!"

"Dude!" The middle crystal chimed in, "We aren't getting any younger here, let's abbreviate!"

Dominic shrugged, "Fine, if Alex would be so kind..." He turned to her, "You say you're a mature wizard, yet here you are making rash decisions!"

She huffed at him, "Puh-lease! You were the one who recommended fixing myself!"

His eyes rolled, "But you didn't have to endanger the world! Now... if you really are a full-wizard, tell me... how do you plan on fixing this...?"

Alex opened her mouth, figuring she could just tell him off- but her sneaky side had been exorcised, "Uh... huh. I guess I got nothing."

The crystals were outraged, "Unbelievable! What about all the mortals stuck in that horrid machine! You, the most powerful wizard of this generation, and you don't know what you're doing?!"

Alex shrugged, "I guess if I got myself back together I might have the juice...!"

"I'm glad you feel that way," He paused, turing to call- "Alex, come here!"

In walked bad Alex, sauntering like she had no one to impress, "Watch it, buddy, I'm the important one here."

Dominic growled, "Whatever. Alex, Alex. Alex, I believe you know Alex...?"

Their eyes rolled. Whatever.

"Fine, I happen to have thought of a spell that will bring these two back together...

"NO!" They both cried.

"I don't want that! No one will like me anymore!" Good Alex fumed.

Evil Alex snarled, "Yeah, I don't want to sit around and do my homework! Why should we listen to you anyways?!"

Dominic looked off into the distance, as if they understood nothing, "So... who's really Alex? Is it her bad side," The evil clone twirled in place, putting a hand on her jutted hip, "Or a nice girl who loves her friend and family?" Good Alex blushed and ducked her head, "I say neither."

Both turned and slapped him, "Well... ow. And ow. Listen, the reason I am doing this is to show you how to be a mature wizard. It is not as easy as waving a wand and getting your way. Evil Alex, you have no one to care for you. You are lonely, and you know it. Good Alex, you need this side of you. Without it, you're a push-over. You've never been without her..."

Both Alex's faced each other, and took in the side of them they were missing. Evil Alex recalled all the things she needed; memories of love from Dean, memories of kissing Mason... and Justin- what did she mean to Justin? Just a problem to fix.

Alex realized the same thing; all her friends and family knew her to be trouble. What was she now? Just another uninspired flousy looking for appreciation. Without the bad side... why would Justin ever come see her again? He was too busy to-

"Even come to his party, I know!" Evil Alex waved her wand just as Good Alex did.

They became one, and turned to the crystals.

The beings spoke, "You have shown great wisdom. Such an ability is rare, which is why we now offer you a position at Wiztech!"

"Really!" Alex was ecstatic.

"Assuming you can fix the problems you've already created."

"Oh, yeah, sure." She beamed out.

Reappearing in her home, Alex threw herself down on the couch, and flipped idly through a paper.

"What happened?" Jerry was fuming.

"Saved the world- again. Though it was me who put it in peril in the first place, so... business as usual, I guess."

Theresa sighed, "I wish Justin came. He would have fixed this whole thing!"

Alex snorted, "He did." Waving her wand, Dominic appeared.

"Wha- Alex!"

"Drop it, nerd. I figured it out when you were," She used air quotes, "'flirting with disaster'. No real guy sweet-talks a girl like that."

Dominic sighed, "Fine, whatever. I need someone to teach at Wiztech and... you'd be the best for the job."

Alex laughed, "You could have just asked!"

"I had to show how good a wizard you are," He bowed his head, "Sorry."

Max threw his hands up, "How dare you! I will never forgive you for this!"

"I'll make you a full-wizard."

"Justin! Buddy, I love you so much!"

Theresa yelled in anger, "What?! Come on! Who turns themself into a bad-guy, creates a machine to enslave humanity, to trick his sister into releasing her bad side, and then have her re-unite with it to prove she is a responsible wizard?!"

Dominic/Justin sighed, turning, "The bossman, that's who. I'm sorry Mom, but I needed to show Alex her true potential."

Alex got up, whirling her wand over herself and her transformed brother, "Don't worry, our adventures are just beginning..."

The end.

A.N. I thought Dominic might be Justin. I mean, they've done the whole, "she's seduced by evil" thing before, so... Whatever. R and R.


End file.
